You Always Make Me Smile
by OWLZ
Summary: my first ever songfic. Maka thinks Soul has cheated on her. totally soma i promise. i literally wrote this in about an hour!


…..I have no excuses for why I haven't updated my other stories in a while. But read this little one shot and at the end I'll have a little proposition for you! :D

So yepperz mah peeps, er churros, this is my first song fic. I gotta couple more where this came from if you likey.

* * *

><p><em>When we used to say goodnight<em>

_I'd always kiss and hold you tight_

_But lately you don't seem to care_

_You close the door and leave me standing there_

_Oh Honey that's not fair_

_That's it, I quit, I'm movin' on_

* * *

><p>"Tonight was fun," I said as Soul wrapped his arm around my waist. We had just spent the evening out at a fancy restaurant and then took a stroll in the nearby park. It was our one year anniversary as a couple.<p>

Soul's arm tightened on my waist, pulling me closer so he could place a light kiss on my temple. "Yeah," he murmured. He dropped his arm from my body to grab my hand as we mounted the steps to our cozy little apartment. Stopping in front of the door, I jumbled with the keys before successfully opening the door.

It was dark in the apartment seeing as we had left the lights off. I plopped the keys on the door side table and fingered the wall for the switch. Soul breezed past me to the kitchen, more than likely for a munchy.

I watched him walk away as my fingers still crept for the switch. Although his back and body was forever etched into my mind, my face still flushed as I admired him. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water, pouring himself a glass. I smiled lovingly as he choked a little on his first sip. We had known each other for 4 years and dated for the last year of that. Tonight was our one year anniversary. We trusted each other wholly. We loved each other.

I abandoned my search for the light switch and bent down to quietly slip my shoes off. I set them next to the door and hungrily crept towards my unsuspecting partner. It was our one year anniversary after all; who knows what'll happen.

Soul finished his drink and had begun washing the cup just as I sneaked into the kitchen. The lights were still off so he didn't see me, but I could see him. My face flushed harder as I watched the muscles work in his neck, his arms pump back and forth with the cleaning motions, his back tensing every so often. I came to stand right behind him and made up my mind. Whatever happened tonight, I was ready. Soul was everything to me. All I wanted was to be with him and no one else. I am ready.

I slipped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his back, smiling and breathing in his scent. I could feel the muscles move as he placed the cup on the drying rack. I heard the rumbling inside as he chuckled and place his hands over my own. After a moment of standing there, he peeled my hands from his body and turned around. I smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, imagining the night to come with the sparks sent through my body as his lips touched me. I sighed longingly.

He pulled away from my head and I kept my eyes closed, waiting for the nightly good night kiss, which would soon turn into more. But his strong hands left my wrists and the heat disappeared. My eyes snapped open to see what was wrong, only to see him walk away towards his room.

"Ah," I spluttered, but couldn't think of what to say. _Where's my kiss? Where are you going? Come back, that felt nice! Sex me, damnit!_

"Night, Babe," he said as he closed the door to his room, totally unaware of my confusion.

We had been dating for a year and for all that time his bed lay untouched whereas mine was a mess.

* * *

><p><em>The other night we had a date<em>

_And you showed up two hours late_

_And though your hair was all in place_

_Somebody smeared their lipstick on your face_

_Oh they smeared it every place, yeah_

_That's it, Honey I quit, I'm movin' on_

* * *

><p>I didn't get mad at Soul for ruining my mood. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he just wasn't ready yet. I was okay with that. I would wait for as long as he needed me to. So I didn't bring anything up about last night. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He had the tendency to wallow away in self remorse.<p>

Although my body felt seriously neglected, I put on a happy face and suggested a few weeks later that we go out again, though not as fancy. Another walk in the park, maybe watch the sunset. I'd never admit it, especially to Soul, but ever since we started dating, he brought out my more feminine side. Things men did that I used to find corny were now kind of sweet.

So there I sat, on the hill watching the sun go down. By myself.

Soul had called 2 hours before saying he'd be 10 minutes late. He was busy doing an extra credit paper work assignment that Professor Stein made him stay after school for. It didn't bother me at first, but as it started to get darker and colder, the loneliness started to sink in. then I started to think.

Ever since our anniversary, he had been acting weird. He would hole himself up in his room doing God knows what, he was late more often than not for any plans we had, and seemed more resigned. He almost reminded me of a younger him, when we first met.

A sudden gust of wind almost through me backwards, but I regained my balance and wrapped my arms around my body. I suddenly regretted assuming Soul would keep me warm as I tried to hide from the harsh wind in my flimsy sweater. I sighed and brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. Then I heard the footsteps.

"Maka!"

I didn't turn around. I just sat there and watched as the last glimpse of the sun slipped beneath the ground, leaving me in complete darkness. The footsteps got louder as Soul ran to me, huffing and trying to catch his breath.

"Maka," he gasped. Finally, I turned to look at him. I was mad that he had left me alone to watch the sun, but I could only blame him half heartedly. Professor Stein's extra credit could get brutal, even if it was just paper work. Knowing my crazy teacher, he had tried a few times to dissect Soul while he did his work.

Considering that, I was going to forgive Soul and move on. Again. But my eyes zeroed in on the hot pink smudge on his white collar. My blood ran cold.

"Maka," he said again when he could breath. "I'm so sorry, I got held up with Stein. I swear, he's getting on my frikkin' nerves."

But I wasn't listening to his half assed excuses. The only thing I could focus on was that lipstick. The hot pink sticky mess screamed at me, its vulgarity sickening me to my stomach. The hot tears that pooled in my eyes weren't because of how hurt I was, it was because I couldn't believe it.

Soul. The one and only man I had ever trusted in my life. I put everything into him and he into me. He told me time and time again how I had changed him, how lost he would've been if he hadn't met me, whispered to me countless times how much he loved me. And he did love me. Or so it seemed.

"…Maka? I said I was sorry," he said slowly, finally noticing my face. It dawned on him that I wasn't happy and that he should run. But the idiot stayed and continued to only stare at me as I slowly stood up. He stood tensely at attention as I trudged to him, making sure to get my face right in his. I stared into those stupid red eyes I fell in love with. I could see the worry in his eyes as he tried desperately to look at anything but my eyes and failed.

I raise my hand and brought it down on his face faster than he could react. I punched him with all I had, channeling all my anger and frustrations into that one blow. A brief image of happier times passed through my mind, the day after he had asked me out. We sat on a bench outside of school, his head in my lap as his lazy butt slept. My hands were on his cheeks, stroking my thumb across them gently as he snored softly.

His alarmed gasp brought me back to reality to see his face turned from me. All I could see was his open mouth and wide eyes. I leaned in, making sure he would hear me.

"You are just like every other lying cheating bastard," I whispered in his ear.

I walked away before he could answer. He let me go.

* * *

><p><em>You made me want you<em>

_You made me leave you_

_You made me tumble and fall_

_But if I cant have you_

_The way I want you_

_I don't want you at all_

* * *

><p>I rolled over in the cot Tsubaki had lent me. She and Black*Star had gone out for the day to give me some privacy, which didn't seem right since I was disrupting theirs.<p>

My phone buzzed on the floor, vibrating obnoxiously to let me know of yet another call or txt. I ignored it. I knew what he would say anyway.

Every txt, every voicemail, they all said the same thing. _I'm sorry. Please come back. You don't understand. You're so frikkin' stubborn! Stop being so uncool and listen to me._

But I didn't want to listen. I was done with listening to him lie through his teeth. My blood started to boil as I remembered the lipstick smeared on his shirt. Roughly rolling over in the bed, springs squeaking loudly, I buried my head in between the pillows. The vibrating stopped. A few moments of silence filled the room before it was disturbed with short sweet tinkling. Another voicemail.

I was left to my thoughts again. I was so incredibly mad, but the hurt was there as well. The hurt that I had trusted a man so whole heartedly. I was like my mother in every way after all, from being a great meister to falling for morons. I wasn't as strong as I made myself out to be. In the end, I was just a stupid blind girl.

Tears fell onto my pillows for the first time from sadness. Not because I missed him, although I did. Because I was weak.

He made me weak.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, I can take a lot<em>

_Cuz' I love everything you got_

_Though your kisses fill me so_

_If you got someone else_

_I gotta go, that you know_

_Yeah that's it, Honey I quit, yes I'm moving on_

* * *

><p>"Next time you just come out and say it!"<p>

"Yes, Maka…"

"And you don't text or leave voicemails, you come and see me in person!"

"Yes, Maka…"

"And, Soul, I swear to God, if I ever find out that you really were seeing some woman behind my back, I will personally chop you to death! Or castrate you! OR BOTH!"

"…Yes, Maka…"

"THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, SOUL!"

"Pfft, like hell it will. You think I liked you being gone for 2 damn weeks?"

After two agonizing weeks of ignoring, calling, stalking, pleading, crying, chopping, swearing and kissing, I finally came home.

Soul sat on the couch, head hung from the long lecture I'd had given him about good communication and faithfulness, although he didn't need the last bit. He never cheated on me.

After some coaxing and cuddling on his part, he managed to calm me down long enough to explain the lipstick. One word: Blair. He needn't say more after that, I understood. He did however have to hold me back when said magical cat crawled through the window, spotted me, then booked it to a place far away from my wrath. I was personally going to skin her and make a scarf from her fur, but Soul reverently held me down, saying how bad she felt for being the cause of our fight. She had missed me. Almost as much as he did.

We were on the couch now, lying down in each other arms, slipping back easily into regular routine. I smiled and started to laugh. He looked at me worriedly, like I had finally cracked, but I couldn't speak. Suddenly, with a clear and calm mind, I could see just how stupid we had acted the past few weeks. Instead of handling it like mature young adults, as I had prided myself in, he kept secrets and I through a tantrum.

My laughing died down and Soul looked at me expectantly. I just shook my head and said "I'll tell you later."

He rolled his eyes and set his head back on top of mine. I was momentarily lulled by his breathing but then I remembered something.

"Hey, Soul?"

He grunted.

"Remember what you said before? The reason why you had been in your room so much?"

He tensed a little. "…Yeah?…"

"Well, you said you were doing something for me…What was it?"

Soul sighed and sat up, bringing me up with him. He moved me off his lap and stood to head for his room. "Hold on a sec," he huffed. I waited patiently, smiling to myself at his sour puss mood. Did he really think I'd forget? Silly Soul.

He came back and sat beside me, a piece of folded paper in his hands.

"I wanted to have this done by our anniversary, but it just didn't feel good enough. I still don't think this crap is good enough."

He looked at the paper as he spoke, a red tint dusting his cheeks as he continued. "I told you before that poems are stupid, and they are," he smiled slightly as I growled at him, "So I did something cooler."

His tense hands loosened their death grip on the innocent parchment and shakily handed it to me. I took it gingerly. He cleared his throat from embarrassment as I started to unfold it. "It's a song…kinda…"

The words were faded from the many folds and crinkles in the papers, no doubt from being balled up in frustration then smoothed out in second thought.

"So uncool," I heard Soul mutter quietly as he looked away, hiding his cherry red face. I smiled at him and began to read:

_I like your messy hair. I like the clothes you wear_

_I like the way you sing and when you dance with me_

_I don't know why I love you_

_I just know I can't stop thinking of you_

_Oh wait_

_It's cuz you make me smile_

_You always make me smile_

_I like that rainbow pair of gym shoes that you wear_

_I like the chance you take. I like the mess you make_

_I don't know why I love you_

_I just know I can't stop thinking of you_

_Oh wait_

_It's cuz you make me smile_

_You always make me smile_

_I like that rainbow pair of gym shoes that you wear_

_I like the way you sing and when you dance with me_

_I like the face you make and when you dance with me_

_I like the rules you break and when you dance with me_

_I like the cake you bake and when you dance with me_

_I like the chance you take so won't you dance with me?_

Ii couldn't help the stupid goofy grin on my face when I was done. I read it again. And again. And again. It wasn't the best piece I've ever heard, some of it didn't really rhyme, and some of it just didn't make sense. But it was for me.

"Yeah," Soul coughed when I turned my beam on him. His face got hotter if that's even possible. "It's crap, I know. Cool guys don't write so…yeah…"

I laughed at him. "Aren't you the one who said writing songs is cooler than writing poems?"

"Yeah!," he yelled back defensively. I only laughed harder. "It's cooler, but that doesn't mean it _is _cool!"

"Oh I'm sorry!," I kept laughing, tears welling up, "I couldn't tell the difference!"

I clutched my stomach as Soul huffed and pouted, looking absolutely adorable. "Jesus, you're always making me do uncool things, woman!"

"Sorry," I giggled, but Soul turned away from me so I couldn't see his blush. Taking a moment to soak in all that I had missed for 2 weeks, that feeling in my stomach came back, the same as our anniversary night. I leaned into him and grabbed his hand. Resting my head on his shoulder I whispered, "I liked it."

That got his attention and he slowly turned to scowl at me, but I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Yeah?," he asked snottily. I ignored the tone. "Yeah," I purred, "It was sweet…and totally cool."

I could tell he tried really hard to stop his mouth from twitching into a smile. "Really?," he asked casually, pretending not to care, but I know my Soul.

"Really."

"Good," he snorted, "Cuz that was damn hard to write!"

We both laughed this time. I felt his head turn to look at me, and I looked back. I recognized that special look in his eyes and I knew:

That kind of feeling is hard to put into words.

* * *

><p>Soooooo? Huh? HUH? Whatcha think? i dont know, i'm not too happy with it after all. maka seems alittle...depressed looser who cant do a thing without her boyfriend. IM SORRY I HAVE SHAMED YOU SO MAKA!<p>

ahem, anyway...

As I said above, I haz alittle proposal for ya! If you can be the first to pm me with the names and artists of the two songs in my story, then I will update whatever story you request first! YAAAY:D

So fly my pretties, and while yur at it, listen to these two great songs

...i had something else i wanted to say...but i forgot...it'll come back to me at like 2 am...

you guys see mah new avatar? pretty cool huh? whenever i gotta write something for you guys bc iv neglected you for so long, i look at that picture and think of patty saying "GET YOUR ASS MOVIN DAMN YOU!" teehee aaahhh

...still cant remember what it was...

check out my profile, i put up some sites at the end for FUN STUFFFF!

...DAMN IT ALL WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY!...oh i remember now!

bye (that's not really it but lets just pretend)


End file.
